Love is a Game--Play and Win or Play and Lose Everything
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: (The title doesn't really make sense but oh well...) #Kiibouma #Kiibo #Kokichi #CUTENESS This is a second one-shot of KIIBOUMA !


**Heya! I'm back with another Kiibouma One~shot. I was just trying to think up of more ideas for one~shots when this came in mind while reading other fanfictions. Anyways, that's all I have to say and enjoy the one~shot!**

 _I'm a broken doll in this damn world..._

The room was quiet, except for the tears that kept streaming down my face.

 _This world is cruel..._

For once, the tears weren't fake.

 _I can't handle it..._

I felt alone in the darkness of the room.

 _Everyone hates me..._

I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head into them. My voice hitches and cracks while the tears keep falling down my cheeks.

 _Even that stupid-_

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. It was a light and gentle knock. I hold my breath and stare wide eyed at the door. My first thought was: _Is someone trying to kill me?_

My body starts shaking, but I pick myself up slowly and wipe my eyes and face with my sleeve. I quietly grab a water bottle from next to me and wash my face.

Another gentle knock came from the door.

I hesitate but finally put on a smile."Who is itttt?" I yell back as happily as I could but my voice cracked at the end. I mentally slap myself and growl under my breath.

After a couple seconds, the familiar voice spoke up."It's Kiibo," He answers calmly."May I come in?"

 _Oh..._

I didn't want him out of all people to come in. He was just a stupid robot who doesn't have emotions or feelings.

"Please, Kokichi," Kiibo says quietly with concern in his voice.

 _Ba-Bump_

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly, I felt my legs move towards the door as all anxiety washed away.

I unlock the door and open it slowly before falling into the robot's arms. I lay my head on his metal chest and my eyes start tearing up again. I feel his hand slowly move to my head and his fingers run through my messy hair soothingly.

He suddenly pulls away and drags me into my room before shutting the door. He grabs my hand before making me sit next to him on the bed.

"Would you like to explain what's wrong, Kokichi?" Kiibo asks quietly. His voice felt soothing but it didn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"Why does it matter to you, you stupid robot?" I choke out, trying hard not to show my soft side.

Kiibo frowns and has a bit of hurt look on his features."Kokichi..."

"J-Just...," I hesitate, my voice cracking a bit."Don't you hate me? Don't you just hate me like everyone else does?"

Kiibo looks at me, dumbfounded."You think everyone hates you?"

Anger swirls up inside me as I glare at him, tears still streaming down my face."Yes! And you do too!"

"I...," He stops for a moment and takes a deep breath."Don't hate you."

 _Ba-Bump_

My eyes widen for a second but then I shake my head, not wanting to believe it.

 _There's no way he doesn't..._

"Y-You're lying," I stutter. My face was red from crying so much and my voice cracked every time I spoke.

Kiibo looks me in the eyes without breaking eye contact."I wouldn't lie about something like that, especially towards you, Kokichi."

 _Ba-Bump_

"Y-You don't even have any feelings, you hunk of metal," I reply with a hiccup. My body starts shaking again and my vision becomes a blur.

A hurt expression appears on his face again but he shakes it away and puts his cold, metal hand on my cheek. He starts running his thumb on my cheek softly.

"Look, I know I'm a robot and usually it wouldn't be possible for a robot to feel human emotions but I definitely can prove that wrong. I really do feel like a human and feel emotions. For instance, the way I feel about you now..."

 _Ba-Bump_

The tears suddenly stop and I feel my face start to burn."The...way you feel about me?"

"Y-You said that I hate you but...it's actually completely different," Kiibo says nervously, poking his fingers together out of habit.

 _Ba-Bump_

For once, I didn't know what to say. I listen with a shocked expression.

 _He has to be lying..._

 _There's no way he wouldn't hate a liar like me..._

"I have grown to l-like you actually...," Kiibo says slowly, his face turning a bit red."But it's something different than just like. I don't quite understand it."

 _Ba-Bump_

"D-Do you really like me?" I ask hesitantly. I stare straight into his blue eyes with a serious look on my child-like features.

Though Kiibo is a robot, I can't help but think of how relaxing it is to look into his eyes. It's like looking at the ocean. It made me feel calm and safe. His eyes were so sincere that I almost didn't play pretend of not believing him.

A wholehearted laugh escapes Kiibo's lips, leaving me with a confused expression."You are very...cute when you try to act serious, Kokichi."

 _Ba-Bump_

My face heats up and my heartbeat accelerates."B-But, I am serious!"

 _Stupid robot and his stupid ad-_

 _..._

 _I almost called him...adorable._

I shake the thoughts out of my head and a pout forms on my lips.

Kiibo chuckles at my embarrassment."Ah, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," He apologizes."I just couldn't help but speak my mind."

The robot suddenly starts fidgeting and a nervous smile places on his metallic mouth."S-So..."

A confused expression falls upon my face for a second before the realization hit me.

 _..._

 _He's embarrassed, huh?_

I smile suddenly appears on my lips as I lean in towards the robot."You're cute when embarrassed, Kiiboy."

Kiibo's face turns bright red and he backs away while playing with his hair."D-Don't just say something like that!" A pout forms on his lips for a second before going back to normal.

I chuckle and lean back, thinking to myself for a moment.

 _This dumb robot really does care for me..._

 _..._

 _Does he...?_

"Do you love me?" I suddenly blurt out without realizing it. As soon as the realization hit me like a wave, my heart rate increased.

 _Ba-Bump_

He stares straight into my eyes for what it seems like forever.

...

"I do," Kiibo says without breaking the glance."I am now for sure that I do."

 _Ba-Bump_

 _Ba-Bump_

My heart rate increases and it feels like it is going to pop out of my chest. I suddenly start feeling dizzy and I lean my head against the robot's chest. I put my hand up towards his hair and run my fingers through it.

"I love you too, you dumb robot," I mumble before planting a kiss on his surprisingly warm, metal lips.


End file.
